Killing me
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Funny little one-shot of Raven seducing Beast boy. Can be stand alone or you can read "Roommates" to see how they got here. BBRae.


**Little one-shot, can be stand alone, or you can read "Roommates" to see how we got here.**

**Mild OOCs if you don't consider canon that Raven is actually part succubus.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You're killing me, mama." Beast boy said clutching his chair with both hands.

After a surprise make-out session Raven had just told Beast boy she didn't really want to stop.

The changeling was really struggling the urge to just give in to temptation. Specially since temptation was sitting on his bed telling him she was more than willing to continue.

Raven had never been this forward, she knew passion/lust was one of her emotions, but it was a very rarely used emotion who now was begging to get out.

Beast boy just told her he'd wanted her for years, and they were both adults, so she decided there was no harm in letting the emotion take the wheel.

She stood up from the bed and walked towards him slowly. "That's a shame, I was kind of looking to do the opposite." She carefully climbed on top of him straddling him for the second time tonight. "I wanted to make you feel good."

Beast boy gulped. He gingerly placed his hands on her waist again, not trusting himself to move them anywhere else. "Damn, mama. Ain't I suppose to take you out to dinner first?" He asked almost hoarsely.

"Mmm tempting...But how about lunch instead? 'Cause..." She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered giving him goosebumps. "I'm really hoping I won't want to wake up for breakfast tomorrow..."

He had tried, he really did. Beast boy felt all resistance leave his body. He was going to do anything and everything she wanted.

He grabbed her by her thighs, picked her up, and swiftly laid her down on the bed. A small wicked smile of triumph was plastered on her face. She was part succubus after all.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on top of her capturing his lips. She cursed herself for all the kisses she missed out for not doing this sooner. She deepened the kiss savoring the taste of his spearmint toothpaste and reveling in the feeling of his weight on top of her.

She grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it up over his head in a single tug, revealing the well chiseled chest and arms that made her decide to knock on the door in the first place. She openly admired him for a minute just gently caressing him with her fingers; he seemed to be having a mixture of pride and slight embarrassment by her reaction.

"Puberty has been good to you." She spoke almost to herself.

Beast boy looked at her slightly offended. "You know I'm 18 right? I hit puberty like 6 or 7 years ago."

"You know what I mean. Were gonna have to change your code name soon." She said caressing his chest absentmindedly.

"Like tomorrow?" He said with a grin before his face changed into a panicky state.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked feeling a wave of his panic hit her.

Beast boy suddenly jumped off the bed. "I don't have condoms. Do you have any, by any chance?"

"No, I've never actually had sex with a boy before." She deadpanned.

"Really? Didn't you and Malchior?" He asked confused.

"He was a paper mummy, we did a couple of things, but kissing and full sex were definitely off the table." She explained nonchalantly. "Didn't you and Terra?"

"Yes Raven, I had sex when I was 14. Of course not! I barely kissed her...This is the most I ever done with a girl in my life!" He said slightly exasperated.

She smirked.

He paced a little before stopping. "ROB! I'll be right back! Please stay." He blurted pleadingly and ran out of room in a hurry.

He skittered in the hallway stopping right in front of Robin and Starfire's door.

He knocked impatiently. "ROB! ROB!"

Robin slid the door open still in his uniform, slightly confused at the sight of a half naked Beast boy. "What's up?"

Beast boy had some trouble finding a way to proceed so he just blurted out.

"Rob, I need you to do me a solid. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I need condoms bro, like several, all you can give me. I'll replace them tomorrow. Please!"

Robins eyes went wide for a second, before he just said: "Sure." He disappeared into his room and came out with a brand new 12 pack box, handing it to Beast boy smiling.

Beast boy took the box and pulled Robin in for a quick one armed hug. "You're the best, bro. Life saver!" And quickly turned heals and ran off to his room.

Starfire appeared behind Robin in the doorway. "What was that about?" She asked curiously looking at the now empty doorway.

"Nothing, Beast boy and Raven are finally together." Rob smiled at her.

"Really?! Joy! I must congratulate..." Robin pulled her in before she could finish.

"Not now Star! Tomorrow, whenever they come out. Ok?" Robin stifled a laugh.

"Oh, okay..." Star moped and disappeared into the room as Robin closed the door.

* * *

Beast boy stood outside his door clutching the box. He held his breath before opening it just hoping beyond hope she would still be there, and that this wasn't some super vivid dream.

The door slid opened and he exhaled. She was still there on his bed laying on her stomach, her back turned to him, she was reading something.

She had taken off her boots, which now laid neatly at the side of his bed, and her perfect legs and rear where facing him.

He closed the door and slowly climbed the bed almost in a cat-like matter, he trailed kisses up her calves to her thighs, he could feel her shiver at his touch.

"I take it you got the condoms." She said pleased.

He went up to her ear to whisper. "I did...WHHAAAAT ARE YOU READING!?" His eyes panicked as he recognized the dirty magazine.

"I found it under your pillow. I didn't know guys still bought these." She deadpanned.

He had completely forgot he had left it there. "I didn't buy it, Cyborg gave it to me on my birthday, for emergencies." He said while slowly pulling it away from her.

Her eyebrow went up. She turned around supporting her torso on her elbows. "Emergencies?"

He threw the magazine away quickly. "Yeah you know...in case the power went out and the phone is dead..."

"And we just finished sparing together?" She said her eyebrow shooting up again.

He laid on his side blushing. "You knew that?"

"You'd sent out some pretty intense vibes." She smirked.

"What can I say? Touching you so much, even though we were just training has always affected me...I mean, you don't wear pants!" He said while gently caressing her legs.

"You want me to wear pants?" Her eyebrow shot up again.

"I don't want you to wear anything right now!" He couldn't believe he blurted that out.

"Good answer." She proceeded to sit up on the bed, she turned her back to him showing him her zipper.

He quickly sat up and slowly unzipped her leotard, letting the material slowly fall off her pale shoulders, revealing a black bra underneath.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He started kissing her neck and shoulders as he peeled off her leotard slowly passed her arms and down to her waist.

"Mmm you sure you hadn't done this before?" Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the amazing feeling of his hot breath on her neck.

"Only about a million times in my imagination." He smiled against her skin.

"Really?" She whispered slowly standing up on the bed, bending over, giving him a full view of her high cut black thong; as she slipped off the rest of her leotard and pushed it off the bed.

She turned around and looked down on him seductively, now only in her bra and thong. "Is it like you imagined?"

Beast boys mouth was slightly opened. "It's so much better than I imagined." He reached up to grab her waist and pull her down in front of him.

* * *

Robin and Star watched TV in bed, in their pajamas. Suddenly the picture frames on the wall began to rock.

"Robin, what's that?" Star asked cluelessly.

Robin stifled another laugh as the rocking began to increase until one of the frames fell down.

"It's ok, Star it's just Beast boy and Raven." Robin explained.

"Are they bumping Grebnacks?" Starfire asked curiously.

Loud female moaning started to be heard along with the thumping.

"Most definitely." Robin answered slightly impressed.

"Do we sound like that?" Asked Starfire once more.

The moaning increased; screams of yes, there and don't stop followed.

"God, I hope we do." Robin said slightly concerned.

Robin silently stood up, and walked to the wall, taking off the rest of the frames, and headed out the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Starfire confused.

"I'm going to turn off Cyborg's sensors, I don't want him to think were being attacked." Robin told her from the door frame.

A loud roar suddenly shook through the room.

"Oh Damn!" Robin dashed away to the control panel.

**The end.**


End file.
